vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Boros
|-|Lord Boros= |-|Power Unsealed= Summary Lord Boros is an alien from the series One Punch Man, who invaded earth in search of a legendary fight; foretold to him years before. Leader of the Dark Matter Thieves, he has led his group across the universe, leaving nothing but a trail of destruction behind him. Boros boasts himself as the strongest fighter in the universe, and also that he is bored with his overwhelming power. Seeking out the ultimate fight, he wants nothing more than to be pushed in battle. Boros originates from an unknown planet, though he claims he owes his power and toughness from the inhospitable conditions of his home world. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely at least High 7-A, possibly higher | At least High 6-A, likely 5-B Name: Lord Boros Origin: One Punch Man Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least far older than 20 (His journey to Earth took 20 years) Classification: Alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Enhanced Durability, Transformation, Regeneration (At least High-Mid), Energy Manipulation, Power Detection (Boros appears to be able to sense peoples' energy levels, which manifests itself as an aura around said person.) Attack Potency: Unknown, likely at least Small Island level+, possibly higher (Comparable to casual Saitama before their actual fight began) | At least Multi-Continent level (He can supposedly destroy the surface of an entire planet), likely Planet level (According to the databook his final attack is able to bust the earth) Speed: At least High Hypersonic (Superior to Melzalgald, who fought against several S-Class heroes, at once) | Massively Hypersonic+ to Sub-Relativistic+ (Can keep up with a casual Saitama) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class M, likely higher Striking Strength: Unknown, at least Class EJ | Class ZJ+ Durability: Unknown, likely at least Small Island level+, possibly higher (survived a casual punch from Saitama before their actual fight began Saitama sent one of the [http://www.narutoforums.com/xfa-blog-entry/opm-feat-tatsumakis-telekinetic-power.33491/ Dark Matter Thieve's artillery shells back at their ship) | At least Multi-Continent level (Took several casual punches from Saitama), likely Planet level (Was planning on surviving the planet's destruction, though he was unable to survive his own attack being punched back at him by Saitama), regeneration makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee range | Several kilometers with shockwaves, planetary with energy blasts Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Skilled in fighting, led a group of alien invaders Weaknesses: Lord Boros is overconfident, and has problems with his endurance. Meteoric Burst burdens his body immensely. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Trump Cards: Boros has several techniques which he uses when he wants to finish a fight quickly or thoroughly destroy an opponent. *'Meteoric Burst:' It is Boros' trump card which he resorts to when he wishes to settle a fight quickly. He uses his latent energy to boost his body to release speed and power beyond its limit, at the cost of putting immense burden on his body. This also causes his body to start glowing white. In this form Boros' kick had enough power to send Saitama to the moon. Noted to be similar to an Anaerobic System, the trump card massively boosts his capabilities, but also fatigues very quickly. *'Planet Buster Roar Cannon:' While in his meteoric burst form, Boros can launch a massive beam of energy from his mouth. Boros states that it can wipe out the face of a planet (or the whole planet), but before it could hit the surface of the planet, Saitama was able to repel it, making the beam only cut the planet's atmosphere. Key: Power Sealed | Power Unsealed Note: The official Translation for his Planet Buster Roar Cannon is apparently Star Collapsing Roar Cannon. Others Notable Victories: Might Guy (Naruto) Guy's Profile Notable Losses: Deoxys (Pokémon) Deoxys' Profile Rayquaza (Pokemon) Rayquaza's Profile (Boros' High 6-A power was used and speed was equalized) Vegeta (Dragon Ball) Vegeta's profile (Saiyan Saga Vegeta, Speed Equalized) Ganon (Legend of Zelda) Ganon's Profile (Speed was equalized) Magneto (Marvel Comics) Magneto's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:One-Punch Man Category:Villain Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Energy Users Category:Aliens Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Pirates Category:Regeneration Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Anime Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Shapeshifters